Astrid : The Movie
Astrid : The Movie is a 2019 American/British animated comedy family fantasy adventure film directed by Allias Salmon. Plot Cast *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, a girl who tries to find her way back to her home Berk and the main protagonist. She throws up sometimes. *Idris Elba as Allias, a big guy who is Astrid's adoptive dad and the secondary protagonist *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and Astrid's best friends and one of the protagonists. *Bill Murray as Baloo, a bear and one of the protagonists. *Ben Kingsley as Bagheera, a black panther. *Ulrich Tukur as Francis, a cat detective and one of the protagonists. *Lovell Stanton as Bowser, a koopa king who loves to watch Charleyyy and Friends. He may be mean and grouchy, but he's caring, kind and nice. *Lovell also does the voice of Chef PeePee, a chef who works for Bowser. *Darren Walsh as Angry Kid, a redheaded boy of secondary school age who has a foul mouth and a terrible attitude. He is a mean-spirited brat who gains great enjoyment out of irritating and enraging others. He also cares for people. *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak, a silverback gorilla and one of the protagonists. *J.K Simmons as Arnel, Allias' big brother. *John de Lancie as Discord, a draconequus. *Phil Morris as Chunky, a talking macawnivore who is Allias' pet. He is kind, loyal, funny, smart, calm, loving and fatherly. *Jim Cummings as Ryan Burke, a selfish, evil man and the main antagonist. He hates characters from How to Train Your Dragon, Ice Age, Angry Kid, McJuggerNuggets, Tarzan, My Little Pony, The Jungle Book and Felidae. He wants to kill Astrid. He got killed by a flash flood. *Christopher Lloyd as Commander Lyle T. Rourke, Ryan's father and the secondary antagonist, until Helga was the former secondary antagonist after he got crushed by fireflies. He's not antagonistic towards Astrid and Allias. *Tress MacNeille as Whilimena Bertha Packard, an old woman is an radio operator and the deuteragonist. *Claudia Christian as Helga Sincair, Allias' adoptive mother after his real mother Sariatu died. She is the deuteragonists *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Ramirez *Sam Elliott as Butch, a tyrannosaurus rex. *Blake Clark as Cookie, a cook who is one of the team and one of the tertiary deuteragonists. *Ned Beatty as Danger Mouse, a stupid mouse and one of the deuteragonists. *Jack Black as Timi, a dumb weirdo who likes SpongeBob and one of tertiary antagonists. *Corey Burton as Mole, a man who acts like a mole. He is one of the deuteragonists. *Djimon Honsou as Barry, Allias' dad. *Christopher Walken as Escabar, a giant dog bigger than Chunky. He is calm, warm and funny. *Frank Welker as Animal sounds *Rihanna as Astrid's singing voice *Cee Lo Green as Allias' singing voice Trivia *Astrid has the same design from How to Train Your Dragon, but with a red bodywarmer with a hood, blue cargo trousers, black shirt, combat boots and a wedding ring. *Rourke, Mole, Helga, Audrey, Cookie and Packard had the same designs from Atlantis : The Lost Empire. Helga has a ruby gem around her neck. *When Ryan punched Astrid in the face, blood came out of her mouth. *Allias was originally going to be voiced by Jermaine Clement or Ian MacShane, but they were dropped off. *Ryan was originally going to be voiced by Sam Rockwell, but he was dropped off. *At about 199 minutes, it is one of the longest animated feature film from AlliasToon Studios. *This is the second AlliasToon film not to be directed by Don Bluth. *Hans Zimmer was going to score the film, but he kindly refused. *The first AlliasTOON film to be scored by John Powell and Randy Newman. Powell composes Ice Age and Newman composes Toy Story and Monsters Inc. *Unlike Atlantis : The Lost Empire, Helga and Audrey are friends. Soundtrack *Main Hoon Romeo - Allias Salmon *You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate *I Wanna Be Like You - Christopher Walken *Disturbia - Rihanna *Kung Fu Fighting - Cee Lo Green *In the Dark of the Night - Jim Cummings *Where The Dream Takes You - Mya Transcript Astrid meets Allias *(Astrid falls into a portal to the real Earth and crushed on the garbage bins) *Astrid : OW. *(Astrid tries to get up, but she sprained her knee) *Astrid : (she takes a deep breath) Where am i? Hiccup? Stormfly? Where are you? *(Astrid's stomach grumble feeling she's hungry) *Astrid : I'm hungry. *(Astrid gets a burger out on the dumpster which is filled with dead flies, spiders and eats it) *Astrid : Ew, disgusting. *(Astrid walks to the park) *Astrid : I don't feel too well after i ate that burger! *(Astrid's stomach grumbles and she vomits) *Astrid : I miss Hiccup and the gang. *(Astrid sits under a tree and cries, when she hears someone singing and it was a 14-year-old boy named Allias) *Allias : Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo Yes, its a doo-bah-dee-doo I mean a doo-bee doo-bee, doo-bee doo-bee, doo-bee-dee-doo. And with... *(Allias walks back and sees Astrid) *Allias : Oh, Why hello there little girl. Why the long face and the poor alligator tears? *Astrid : Nothing, i'm lost. *Allias : Oh really, Where are you from? *Astrid : Berk. *Allias : Oh, what's your name? *Astrid : Astrid Hofferson. *Allias : That's a beautiful and wonderful name. Come here Astrid. *(Astrid walks to Allias, but falls) *Allias : Are you okay? *Astrid : I'm okay. I just sprained my knee. *Allias : Let me get you home. *Astrid : Okay daddy. Allias meets his family *(Allias arrive to his home, Helga and Audrey talk *(Helga got out her IPhone) *Helga Sinclair : Rourke's death/Ryan takes place as leader *(Everyone is asleep, Allias is asleep, he wakes up and sees a firefly) *Allias : Firefly? *(Allias touches the firefly, but the firefly turns into fire) *Helga Sinclair : GET SOME WATER ON THAT FIRE!!!! Helga's death The battle/Ryan's death *Allias : I'm coming Astrid. Gallery Category:Animation Category:Crossover films Category:AlliasTOON movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films